1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy converting device, a method for manufacturing the device, and an electronic apparatus with the device; and, more particularly, to an energy converting device which includes a plurality of thermoelectric element structures for providing high energy converting efficiency, a method for manufacturing the energy converting device, and an electronic apparatus equipped with the energy converting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of energy converting devices are being developed. Among these, a thermoelectric element converts heat energy into electric energy by seebeck effect resulting from electro-motive force which is generated due to a temperature difference between two materials. Since the thermoelectric element can convert thermal energy into electric energy by using a principle of a temperature difference between two materials, it may be used as an environment-friendly energy element.
However, since a conventional thermoelectric element has a remarkably low energy converting efficiency in comparison to its price, it is actually applied to electronic products at a low rate. Also, since the thermoelectric element converts thermal energy difficult to define through a direction characteristic into electric energy, the energy converting efficiency fluctuate significantly by change of an ambient temperature of the thermoelectric element.